


Magnus' Year-long Quest

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Forehead Kisses, Holidays, Humor, Husbands, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Malec, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus is determined to find a suitable pet name for Alec





	Magnus' Year-long Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 26 - Pet Names

As Alec comes into the kitchen on a bright October morning he is greeted with a “Happy October, Pumpkin!” from Magnus.

“Happy what?” Alec sleepily replies.

“October.”

“No, the other part.”

“Pumpkin?”

“Yeah. What’s up with that?”

“Oh, it’s my pet name for you this month. Fitting, no?”

“No.”

“No, it’s not fitting? I thought it was perfect.” Magnus frowns.

“No to pet names. We’ve talked about this.”

“But I love you _and_ pet names so I need to come up with one that will work.”

“Well good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

“Challenge accepted.” Magnus grins mischievously.

♦♦♦♦

Magnus arrives in Alec’s office on a blustery November afternoon. “Hi there Love Muffin. I’ve missed you this morning. You left before I woke up.”

“Say what now?”

“You left before I woke up so I didn’t get to see your beautiful face this morning.”

“No, I got that. It’s the first part I’m confused about.”

“Love Muffin? That’s you.” Magnus says with a grin and eyebrow wiggle as he comes around Alec’s desk.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.” Magnus says as he runs his finger down Alec’s chest suggestively.

“You can try to seduce me all you want but that name is NOT going to stick.” Alec says with a stern look on his face.

“Well, a husband’s gotta try.” Magnus sighs as he moves away from Alec. “Maybe next month will be the winner.”

“I doubt it.”

♦♦♦♦

Magnus leans in to kiss Alec under the mistletoe. “Merry Christmas, Sugar Plum.” He whispers before their lips meet.

When they finally pull apart from their kiss, Alec asks “Sugar Plum?? Really?”

“Festive isn’t it? It’s my favorite so far.” Magnus leans in to give Alec a quick kiss on the nose and smiles.

“It’s decidedly _not_ my favorite.” Alec replies as he scrunches up his nose.

“Well,” Magnus says. “I’ll continue this project in the new year then.” and he winks at Alec.

♦♦♦♦

The clock strikes midnight and confetti flies while everyone screams “Happy New Year!”. Magnus and Alec are standing huddled together within the crowd at Times Square. They look at each other then lean in for the traditional New Year’s Eve kiss. “Happy New Year, Snowflake” Magnus grins when they separate.

“This again?? Snowflake??”

“Yes, my favorite thing about winter is the snow. I love it almost as much as I love you so it’s appropriate.”

Alec sighs. “It makes me sound like some delicate little thing that will dissolve at the slightest touch.”

“Hmmm, maybe that one won’t work then. I wouldn’t describe you as delicate. Give me time. I’ll think of another one.”

“Great.” Alec says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

♦♦♦♦

Alec surprises Magnus with flowers and chocolates when he comes home from work. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe. I love you. So much.” He says as he wraps his arms around Magnus and pulls him in for a hug and kiss.

“Mmmm, how nice. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, sweetheart.”

Alec smirks. “That one’s not so bad.”

“Really? Have I found The One?” Magnus asks excitedly.

“Actually, no. Forget I said anything.”

“Dang it. Back to the drawing board.”

♦♦♦♦

Alec wakes to an empty bed. As he sits up, Magnus comes into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast goodies. “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya my little leprechaun!”

“Absolutely not.” Alec slides back down into bed and covers his head with the blankets.

“Hmm, okay then.” Magnus laughs and turns around with tray in hand to go wait for Alec in the kitchen.

♦♦♦♦

Magnus comes into the loft from his trip to the coffee shop; coffees and bagels in hand. “It’s a beautiful day outside.” he says as he hands Alec his breakfast.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, spring has definitely sprung, my Love Bunny.”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on! It’s cute!”

“Nope. End of discussion.”

“But I-“

“Eat your bagel.”

“Fine.” Magnus says with a huff.

♦♦♦♦

Magnus comes running into the living room where Alec is sitting on the sofa. He’s got an excited look in his eyes. He snaps his fingers, “I’ve got it!”

“Got what?” Alec asks smiling at Magnus’ excitement.

“Buttercup!”

“Wha-? Oh, wait, no.”

"Puh-leease??? That way I can sing “Build Me up Buttercup” to you every day.”

“You know that song’s about a _bad_ relationship, right?”

“But it’s so catchy.” Magnus proceeds to sing and dance around the room. ♫ Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup baby, just to let me down (let me down), and mess me around ♫

“While I am enjoying the show, I don’t enjoy the nickname.”

“Shoot. I thought I had it.”

“Maybe next time.”

♦♦♦♦

Magnus walks into Alec’s office. “It’s too much of a coincidence that June’s birthstone is Alexandrite. It’s a sign.”

Alec looks up from the report he’s reviewing. “A sign? A sign for what?”

“A sign that Alexandrite is now my pet name for you.”

“Why in the world would my nickname be a gemstone?” Alec asks, somewhat confused.

Magnus smiles sweetly to Alec, “You’re both precious and, well, the name…obviously, but also you change moods like Alexandrite changes color. You’re all business and scowlly here but when you get home, you’re all soft and loving. Two sides of the same coin and I love both of them.”

“I’m gonna veto that one, too. My nickname…_if_ I get one, is not going to be a rock.”

“Alright, I see your point.”

♦♦♦♦

It’s a warm July day but it’s nice in the shade on the loft’s balcony. Magnus and Alec are cuddled together on the chaise. “The worst thing about summer isn’t the heat.” says Alec offhandedly.

“It’s not? I hate the heat. It makes my makeup melt and my hair has a mind of its own.”

“Oh, you’re beautiful no matter the weather.”

“Thank you.” Magnus stretches up to kiss Alec’s cheek. “What’s the worst thing about summer?”

“The bugs.”

“Oh I don’t know. You’re pretty sweet, love bug.”

“What the heck, Magnus?!? I just tell you bugs are the worst and you want to name me after one?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn’t really think that one through. Never mind. On to the next!”

“Oh, no”. Alec sighs and drops his head back against the lounger in defeat.

♦♦♦♦

Magnus and Alec walk hand in hand in a park close to the loft. It's a beautiful sunny August afternoon. There are several people with dogs of all kinds also enjoying the park. This reminds Magnus of something he read that morning and sparks a brilliant idea. “Do you know what today is Alexander?” he asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

“August 26th?”

“No. Well, yes, but more importantly, it’s National Dog Day! Look at all the cute dogs playing with their families."

“We’re not getting a dog. We’re not home enough.”

“Of course not, pup.”

“We’re not getting a puppy either. They’re more work than a dog.”

“No...you’re _my_ pup.”

Alec sighs. “I told you before, don’t try to make pup a thing.”

Magnus looks up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes he can muster, “So still a no then?”

“Still a no.”

♦♦♦♦

Alec is sitting at the dining room table after dinner one evening. He’s brought home some reports to review. He’s got to get a summary sent in to the Clave first thing in the morning.

Magnus goes in to check on him. “How’s it going in here, kitten?”

“Um, kitten??”

“Sure. You didn’t like pup so I thought I’d try kitten. You do seem to be more of a cat guy anyway. You and Chairman get along like two peas in a pod.”

“That may be so but I won’t answer to kitten. Too soft and fluffy. I’m a Shadowhunter. I’m supposed to be strong and intimidating.”

Magnus laughs as he walks behind Alec to rub his shoulders. “You are strong and intimidating.” he says as his rubs his hands over Alec’s biceps then squeezes. “But you’re also soft and fluffy.” At that Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“That feels like heaven.” Alec moans as he leans his head back against Magnus’ stomach. “Keep doing that and I’ll let you call me whatever you want.”

“Hmm, while that sounds like a very interesting proposition, I think we’ll pass on kitten.” Magnus leans down and presses a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“Thanks for that. And the kisses too.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you to your work. Come find me if you need a break.”

“Okay, I shouldn’t be much longer. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

♦♦♦♦

“Do you know what I just realized?” Magnus asks Alec as they’re cuddled together in their bed on a cool October morning.

“What?” Alec asks, curious.

“It’s been a year and I still haven’t been able to find a pet name for you. You don’t like anything I’ve chosen.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t look very sorry.” Magnus pouts.

“I’m not, not really. I _am_ sorry that this discovery has made you unhappy.”

“I know.” Magnus sighs. “You know what? Maybe I’ve been trying to be too hip, too cool, too funny. I need something time-honored, a classic if you will. Like me.” he says as he looks into Alec’s eyes.

“I _do_ love the classics.” Alec says as he squeezes his arms around Magnus.

“So do I. But I love you more, darling.”

Alec all but melts into Magnus’ arms. He pulls Magnus even closer to him and buries his head in his chest with a sigh. “That’s it. That’s the one.”

“What was that? You’re a bit muffled.”

Alec picks his head up and looks at Magnus. “I said, that’s the one.”

“Oh darling. I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cracked myself up with March. I hope you found some enjoyment in this silliness, too. Thanks for reading.


End file.
